The present invention relates to a financial transaction payment method and system utilizing financial transaction cards, such as credit cards and debit cards, and to a financial transaction payment method and system involving installment loans, which are loans in which the loan amount and loan interest are repaid in a predetermined number of periodic payments, usually monthly.
Financial transaction cards have made great gains in the United States as a means to attract financial accounts to financial institutions and, in the case of credit cards, as a medium to create small loans and generate interest income for financial institutions. Nonetheless, the financial transaction card industry is subject to certain well-known problems.
Taking the credit card industry, for example, it is well known that the financial institutions issuing credit cards must constantly renew their card account base each year. Typically, in fact, a financial institution must increase its credit card account base by 10% to 12% each year to offset voluntary and involuntary card account transfers and closures. To realize these needed gains, financial institutions are constantly mailing credit card offers to consumers. Such offers usually contain incentives such as no annual fees, delayed payments, and favorable annual percentage rates (APR) to attract new cardholders.
Another problem in the credit card industry is related to the unprofitability of carrying certain types of cardholders. The credit card account base of a financial institution is typically characterized as having two types of cardholders: pay-in-full cardholders (those cardholders that pay their statements in full in each billing cycle) and roll-over cardholders (those cardholders that do not pay their statements in full in each billing cycle, but roll over some of their payments to subsequent billing cycles). On average, the typical account base of a financial institution consists of 25% of pay-in-full cardholders and 75% of roll-over cardholders. Currently, the profitability of the account base of a financial institution is almost entirely attributable to the revenue generated from the interest income from the roll-over cardholders. Nonetheless, the pay-in-full cardholders generate about 50% of the sales activity of the account base. Because of the cost of funds and the lack of receipt of annual fees, the pay-in-full cardholders are a great expense for financial institutions.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a financial transaction card method and system that contains a financial feature that is able to attract new cardholders and that can generate added revenue for financial institutions, both from roll-over cardholders and pay-in-full cardholders.